The Fonon Leaf Ninja
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: While on the Wave Mission. Team seven finds a ten year old who has a scary resemblance to Kakashi-sensei and wearing a pendant that holds the hidden leaf symbol on it. The ten year old is not a ninja but is able to use fonon, besides knowing how to use a sword like a master, and also has a bad case of amnesia. A Fonon master has not been seen in the elemental nations in years.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't leave any swearing in any of the reviews. The swearing is not nessuary and is not appricated. If you do not like the story, than please leave and move onto something else. This is all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. Naruto belongs to ****rightful creator and owner Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own anything of videogame series known as Tales of Abyss. Tales of the Abyss belongs to rightful creator and owner Kosuke Fujishima. I only own my OC's, and the plot line for this story.**

**Warning: some characters might be OOC, but I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. Also my spelling and Grammar are terrible at times, but I am working hard to improve on this. Seeing how Grammar and Spelling have always been my worst subjects. No one is perfect. Also please know that I just recently got into playing the videogame series known as Tales of the Abyss, and I don't know a lot about it. **

**Story is Rated M. Due to cartoon violence, some suggestive themes, blood, gore, crude humor, strong language, and the fact I wish to be careful since I am paranoid about the rating.**

**Summary: While on the Wave Mission. Team seven finds a ten year old who has a scary resemblance to Kakashi-sensei, and wearing a pendant that holds the hidden leaf symbol on it. The ten year old is not a ninja but is able to use something called fonon, besides knowing how to use a sword like a master, and also has a bad case of amnesia. A Fonon master has not been seen in the elemental nations in years. Not since the time before the hidden villages had formed. **

**Please Read, Review and I hope you will like the story.**

* * *

Splosh...Splosh...Splosh...Splosh...Splosh...Splosh.

This sound...I know this sound.

Splosh...Splosh...Splosh...Splosh.

It's the sound of water as though a boat is gliding through the water causing small waves as its traveling. A paddle or something is helping to move the boat or guide it through the water. Why am I hearing this?

Splosh...Splosh...Splosh...Splosh.

Why do I feel so cold, and even soaken wet? Like I've fallen into a half frozen pool of water. I'm most likely floating around in cold water, since it would exsplain why I am soaken wet. However I feel like I'm also clinging to something to keep me above the freezing cold water, so I don't drown.

Splosh...Splosh...Splosh...Splosh...Splosh.

My body feels so heavy, even numb and it hurts badly. Why? What has happened to me, and where the hell am I?

Splosh...Splosh...Splosh.

I can now hear voices. I don't reconise these voices at all. Who are they? My eyes feel so heavy, so I can't open them to look, besides the fact my lungs are burning with each and every breath I take...even if it's soft breathing. Am I dying? I briefly wonder.

"Kakashi-sensei! Their is body floating in the water!" A girl's voice shrieks. My ears insteantly hurt from her shrieking. Is she a banshee or something? I can hear a male voices...roughly five of them sounding a bit alarmed by this.

The next thing I know something warm, and strong pulls me out of the water as I'm pulled into something. I'm guessing it's a boat, since i been hearing it travel on the water for a while now. "Is he dead?" I hear a boy asked sounding like he could care less about anything other than himself. His voice sounds lifeless in my own opion, something tells me this guy needs a personality or something.

I know my head is being supported on someone's lap as fingers are suddenly but gently pressing against my throat looking for a pulse. I want to correct the person who just called me a boy, and inform him that I was very much a girl. However I don't have the strength to do so, besides the fact to inform all of them...that I am very much alive.

I'm confused as too how I even ended up in this situation to begin with. Besides the fact my whole body hurts, cold and even numb. "He still has a pulse...but just barely...besides the fact he's badly injured. I need to get his lungs clear of any water." I hear a older male voice said as he shifts me so I'm laying on the floor of the boat. Next thing I know is that I feel pain, and soon I'm coughing up water. Not just a little bit, but a whole lot of it. I can hear the person saying something softly to me, but I don't catch what he just said. This was due to the fact that I'm too busy coughing up water, too pay any attention at the moment.

My body is shaking in pain as well as from the cold. I'm hacking, and coughing up water as I'm rolled to my side. So I can get oxygen back into my lungs mch easier. I don't know what the guy did but now my lungs are burning and their screaming in pain now. I feel like crying from the pain but I don't. I'm too exhausted and hurt to do so.

I soon feel something warm wrap around me like a blanket or something once I'm able to breathe much easier now. I'm soon shifted again so that I'm sitting up right against the person who helped clear the water out of my lungs.

"Kakashi-Sensei...he sort of looks just like you in a weird way." Another male voice. Only this voice sounds a bit hyper in some way but very friendly.

"Hmmm? I suppose he does resembles me a tiny bit. Only his hair appears to be a natural dark platinum blond color compaired to mine, Naruto. My hair is silver, not platinum." I hear the same voice from the older male who was talking just moments ago, who I'm guessing must be Kakashi-sensei as this hyper voice must be Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's that around his neck?" Naruto asked before I then feel the thin string around my neck being moved so they can take a better look at what was around my neck. Part of me knew it was just my necklace that I had since I was tiny baby, and the other part of me was just as curious as they were about it.

"He's from Konoha, just like we are...is he a ninja?!" Naruto suddenly asks loudly.

"Dobe...He would have had a headband just like ours." The emotionless male voice said calmly.

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto snarled.

"Naruto, don't call Sasuke-kun a teme, you idiot!" The banshee screams before the sound of Naruto yelping in pain is heard besides the fact of fleash hitting fleash. I wince at the sound of the girl's voice. Does she really have to be so loud? I swear my ears are ringing right now from her yelling.

"But Sakura-" Naruto whines.

"But nothing, Naruto!" The girl also known as the banshee must be Sakura. Kami-sama, must she be so loud? I wondered.

"Enough you three." Kakashi said making the three settle down.

"Kakashi-sensei...I've never seen anyone wearing a pendant of our village around their neck before, and I don't reconise him." Sakura said sounding curious and yet concerned. Once again I'm not a boy! I'm a girl! I so desprately want to scream at them.

"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up. Than he can exsplain what has happened to him. From the looks of it he might not even remember anything, seeing how hurt he is." Kakashi said. "Tazuna, how much futher is it to your house?"

At this point I want to scream, how I am not a boy to these people. I really do as I feel ready to murder all of them. However my voice refuses to come out, and I hurt to badly to do anything really. Also my head is killing me. Whoever Tazuna is he suddenly answers Kakashi's question. "We're almost there."

"Kakashi-sensei...what will happen to him?" Sakura asked. I'm guessing she is refuring to me. I was curious as well at what would happen me now. I just hope, that they don't decide to throw me back into that icy cold water.

"Well...it looks like we'll be taking him with us...seeing how he is wearing Konoha's symbol. It's possible he is a Konoha's civillian." Kakashi answered. I sense there is another reason why they will be taking me with them but I don't understand. My head is hurting to much, and I eventually just slip fully into unconsciousness.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Anyways Please Read, Review and I hope you will like the story.**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as looked down at the half drowned child, that they pulled out of the water just moments ago. The boy was in pretty bad shape, and was obviously unconscious at the moment. The boy's face and appearance had almost caused him to drop the child back into the water in fright earlier. When he had first fished the poor kid out of the cold water, at first he thought it was a corpse he was pulling out of the water, until he checked the kid's pulse only to be startled at the fact the kid was still very much alive.

The most unnerving part about all this was how the child, held a very scary resemblance to himself...but in all honesty the child resembled more like his father, minus the hair color, and the fact the kid wasn't wearing a mask. It was true that the kid practically had the same hair style as him if not slightly longer. Hell, if Kakashi didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the boy was somehow related to him. It wasn't possible, as far Kakashi was aware of anyways.

The child's clothing was strange, he didn't reconised anyone in any of the elemental nations wearing clothes like these. However judging by the clothes appearance they weren't cheep but rather exspensive. The boy was either from a royal or noble family. The clothes were dark in appearance. (Best way to describe what the kid's clothes, they look just like Asch's from Tales of the Abyss, only where it was red it's white. Basically the same black outfit only with white desighns insteand of red.) However the boy's clothes were also ripped slightly and torn in some places showing the shallow cuts, and bruses around the legs, arms and on the kid's left side. The worse injury on the kid appeared to be on the right side of the kid's head were a bruise was beginning to form.

The boy's soft but raspy breathing was heard. Wasn't surprising since the poor kid had coughed up so much water. He honestly had no idea what to do with the kid, the only logical thing was to bring the child back to their village after their mission was completed. Also their was high chance the kid having amnesia, and a concusion from the injury on the side of the kid's head. The part that was really frustrating Kakashi to no end was how this kid looked so much like him as well as his father. It honestly made no sense.

Kakashi was soon pulled out of his thoughts as the boat finally docked at a small pier. "This is as far as I can take you guys." The boatman said as he looked at them in concern.

"Right and thanks." Tazuna said softly to the boatman. Kakashi carefully picked up the boy who was wrapped up in a thick grey color blanket. He carefully got off the boat and onto the peir with the boy in his arms in a bridal position. The kid's head rested under his chin as he held the boy close to himself.

"Hey kakashi-sensei...is he really going to be okay?" Naruto asked looking at the unconscious boy in his sensei's arms as he got off the boat.

"He should be okay." Kakashi said trying to put Naruto at ease besides trying convince himself that the boy in his arms would be okay. Hopefully their was a doctor or something in tazuna's town that could help. Sasuke honestly could careless about the strange boy, that they had found and rescued. All the kid was in Sasuke's opion just another loser to deal with. Sakura however seemed just as concerned as Naruto was about the strange boy that they had rescued.

The boatman stared at the kid in Kakashi's arms. "If I didn't know any better...I swear that kid in your arms was from Baticul." The boatman said startling them.

"Baticul?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke asked in confusion.

"I've never heard of Baticul...where would that place be located?" Tazuna asked as Kakashi frowned at the information.

"It's a place very far beyond the elemental nations if I remember correctly...I've never been there in person. However I have heard rumors of distance lands far beyond the elemental nations, and the place called Baticul was mensioned a lot." Kakashi answered truthfully. "Are you sure this kid, really is from Baticul?"

"Their not rumors, Ninja-san...I've been to Baticul once when I was kid to visit a relative who lived there. All I can say...is that I reconise that style of clothing is from those lands, and I don't know any more information other than what I just mensioned. Poor kid, looks like he was in one hell of a fight, and didn't go down easily." The Boatman said in a serious tone but looked hesistant to reveal any more information which Kakashi had insteantly noticed.

"Anyways it's a good lead, it might help the kid remember something...if he does have any form of memory loss. We'll just have to wait and see, when he wakes up." Kakashi said as he glanced down at the kid in his arms. However he had a feeling that the Boatman, knew more than he was letting on about the kid's stange clothes, and from the looks of it the Boatman was actually scared of this kid in some respects. Kakashi inwardly sighed this mission was starting to become more complicated than before. The Boatman said nothing more as he started up the engine on his boat and drove off, once all his passengers were off his boat.

Tazuna than smiled at the leaf ninjas. "I don't live too far from here...follow me. We're almost there." He said as the group followed him.

"Kakashi-sensei...the boy was in a fight right?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the unconscious boy in Kakashi's arms.

"From the looks of it, yes." Kakashi said sighing.

"Is it possible that who ever attacked him or who ever he was fighting against might come back to finish the job?" Naruto asked in a very serious voice of concern.

This caused Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke to freeze besides Kakashi. For a moment they all stood completely still. That was a very real possibility, one Kakashi should have foreseen might happen. Not only did he have to worry about enemy ninjas trying to kill their client Tazuna, Tazuna's family, and worry about the safety of his students. He now had to worry about a unknow threat, trying to kill a injured and unconscious kid that they just rescued on top of all this. Kakashi cursed loudly inside his head, before he forced himself to stay calm.

"It's a strong possibility Naruto, however I'm sure we'll be just fine. Besides the kid's enimies might already think he's dead. After all it was only luck that we came across him when we did." Kakashi said hoping to calm everyone's nerves about unknown enimies attacking the injured kid. He could only hope that who ever the kid fought against or who ever attacked the kid, really did believe the kid was dead.

"Dobe, the chances are that who ever attacked that loser in Kakashi sensei's arms, was just a grop of bandits that we can easily handle. Let's just focus on our mission." Sasuke said sighing in annoyance.

"Teme...don't call him a loser! He might be very skilled at fighting and might be able to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled defending the strange boy, only to yelp as Sakura hit him on the head.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a teme, you baka!" Sakura snarled at Naruto. Kakashi sighed as he wondered why and how he passed this team again.

"I believe we should continue this conversation at my house." Tazuna said nervously as Kakashi silently agreed.

_I knew, I should have called off the mission as soon as we got attacked by the demon brothers._ Kakashi thought bitterly to himself as they continued walking towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you like the story so far.**

* * *

Tazuna and team seven started walking down the road. Kakashi frowned this area was the perfect place for enemies to hide. The dense thicket of shrubs that soon turned into a shadowy forest of trees. They walked in silence for a while. Kakashi was keeping a firm look out for any enimies. He was also consteantly checking on the well being of the boy, that they rescued. Besides keeping a watchful eye on his students and their client. The boy's breathing was still raspy but it was slowly evening out to more normal sounding breathing. So that was a good thing.

Naruto was on high alert since the demon brother's attack and the fact they rescued a boy who might have unknown enimies after him. Naruto's imagination began to get the better of him. He soon thought he saw someone watching them from the woods. Without thinking Naruto grabbed one of his shurikens, as he yelled "I see you!" The shuriken spun as it was thrown into the woods.

This caused Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tanzuna to tense and stop to find out what the hell Naruto was doing. After few moments of tense silence and sensing no one was there. Sasuke's temper snapped a little. "Dobe, no one is there! You just wasted a shuriken for no good reason!" Sasuke snapped as he was glaring at his blond teammate.

"I...I swear I saw someone or something watching us, Teme." Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke. Kakashi sighed as he looked at Naruto with a serious and slightly agitated look on his face.

"Naruto, don't waste your shurikens like that. When danger does come there is a high chance you might not have shurikens left to use, because you wasted them." Kakashi scolded his student as he shifted the unconscious boy in his arms, slightly.

Naruto wasn't paying him any attension since he was already looking for his next target or something like that. Sakura growled at Naruto as she looked ready to punch him on the head again. "Naruto, are you even listen-" She started just as Naruto quickly threw another shuriken into the woods. Sakura's eye twitched as her exspression showed how much she wanted to strangle him at that very moment.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled with a wide fox looking grin on his face. Sasuke seeing Sakura's exspression inched slightly away from her. He wasn't afraid or anything. He just didn't want to be that close to her. Sakura than hit Naruto on the head hard. "Ow! Sakura, what-"

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! SENSEI, TOLD YOU TO STOP WASTING SHURIKENS!" Sakura screamed loudly in rage as she hit Naruto a few more times for good measure. Sasuke turned his attention to Kakashi and the unconscious boy in Kakashi's arms.

"Kakashi-sensei, the boy is he related to you by any chance?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Not that I am aware of. Why?" Kakashi asked him as they ignored how Sakura was beating up Naruto. Sasuke did not answer as he crossed his arms and looked away. He wouldn't say it was because he was curious or the fact the boy held a scary resemblance to his sensei. Tazuna was just silently watching things unfold before him.

"Ow! Sakura stop!" Naruto yelled at her. "There really is something there, I'll prove it to you guys!" Naruto insisted before he ran into the woods to prove his point, making the others follow him reluctantly. They soon found a white rabbit that was laying dead on the ground beside Naruto's Shuriken. Sakura's face darkened as she glared at him. Sasuke shook his head at this.

"Congradulations dobe, you killed a rabbit." Sasuke said sighing as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Now look at what you did!" Sakura growled as Naruto looked sadly down at the dead rabbit.

"I didn't mean to kill the poor bunny!" Naruto yelled looking upset about killing the poor rabbit.

Kakashi insteantly knew something was wrong when he noticed the color of Rabbit's fur. The rabbit was actually snow hare, it's fur was white during the winter, and in spring time their fur was brown. The rabbit's fur should haven been brown, so this meant someone had kept this rabbit indoors like pet. Suddenly Kakashi sensed the danger that was quickly approaching them from behind. "Everybody, Get down!" he hollered.

Insteantly they all hit the ground just as an enormous sword buzzed over them. Had they been still standing they would have been sliced in half. The sword came to a stop as it cut into a large thick tree, just as a tall guy came out of nowhere and now stood on it's handle. Kakashi quickly glanced at the unconscious boy he was still unconscious and his breathing was still evening out. He would be okay for now. Kakashi's visable eye narrowed as looked up at their enemy and insteantly knew who they were dealing with.

Standing on the haddle of the enormous sword was none other than Zabuza Momochi, the rougue ninja of the hidden mist. "Now I know why the demon brothers failed." Zabuza sneered as he looked down at them. Kakashi, who was slowing getting up along with students and Tazuna. Kakashi had quickly picked up the unconscious boy and handed him over to Tazuna without really taking his eyes off of Zabuza, not even for a second. Tazuna looked unsure as he quickly held the unconscious boy close.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked as he looked at Zabuza.

"Zabuza Momochi, a rougue nin from the hidden Mist village." Kakashi said as Naruto insteantly rooked ready to fight. "Naruto, don't even think about it. He's a lot stronger than the demon brothers." Kakashi firmly warned.

Zabuza looked amused as he stared at them. "Relax Kakashi Hatake, I have no intension of fighting you or your students." he said calmly before he pointed at Tazuna. "I'm only here to kill him." Tazuna gulped as he tightened his grip on the unconscious boy.

Kakashi's visable eye harden and even narrowed at him. "We wont let you kill a unconscious person!" Naruto yelled glaring up at him. Zabuza felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he almost fell from where he was standing.

"No, you little idiot! I have no interest in the unconscious brat! I'm here to kill the bridge builder!" Zabuza yelled looking irritated. "Besides the unconscious brat looks like he's half dead already. Tch...you didn't take very good care of one of your students, Kakashi." Before Kakashi could say anything Sasuke interrupted him.

"He's not our teammate! He's just some loser, we fished out of the water before he drowned." Sasuke snapped.

"Stop calling him a loser, teme!" Naruto snapped.

Kakashi looked at his students with a serious look. "Now is not the time for you to be arguing! You guys get in Manji battle formation, and guard Tazuna!" He ordered sharply as he put an end to their argument insteantly. His students insteantly spring into formation around Tazuna and the unconscious boy.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

"Your students don't seem to get along with each other, nor do they seem to listen very well." Zabuza said looking at Kakashi in amusement. This caused Kakashi to looked at his students out of the corner of his eye as they stood in the manji battle formation.

"You guys stay here while you watch over Tazuna, and the kid. I'll handle Zabuza, alone." He said firmly leaving no room for his students to protest. His students nodded to his words. Once he was sure his students were listening, he pulled up his headband to reveal his left eye. Sasuke stiffen as he insteantly reconised Kakashi's left eye. It was a sharingan.

The sharingan could see through all jutsu as well as reflect them back like a mirror, it could also copy any jutsu it saw, and add them to a ninja's arsenal of skills. The sharingan was rumored to only appeared in very special members of the Uchiha clan, and Kakashi definitely was not a member of the Uchiha clan. Why did his sensei have the sharingan? Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts just as Zabuza began to laugh. Kakashi stared up Zabuza coldly.

"I suggest your students, and yourself take the unconscious brat as you all get the hell out of the way, so I can kill the old geezer." Zabuza said coldly.

"You'll have to fight me first, if you want to kill Tazuna." Kakashi said as glared as he pointed a kunai at him.

"Than so be it...I gave you a chance for your students and yourself to leave with the unconscious brat. Now you'll all die." Zabuza stated coldly as he bent his knees and prepared to jump. Tazuna went deathly pale as still held the unconscious kid in his arms a bit tighter. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stayed in Manji battle formation with their kunais drawn and were ready to defend their client. Kakashi stood infront of his students as well as their client Tazuna who was still hoding the unconscious child they rescued. Kakashi continued starring up at Zabuza coldly.

That was when Zabuza suddenly vanished along with his sword. Seconds later, the sound of rushing water caused everyone to turn to see Zabuza standing atop of a swift whirpool of water. His huge sword was strapped to his back as he began making hand sighs. "Hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza shouted. Almost insteantly a heavy mist rose up from the water's surface as it completely concealed Zabuza. The mist drifted out to where the others stood. Soon they could barely see each other as the mist only seem to get heavier, and thicker.

The child stirred a bit in Tazuna's arms but did not waken. Tazuna glanced down at the child almost silently begging the child to wake up in order to help in some way. However it was clear the child would not be waking up anytime soon. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this. "Zabuza is a silent killing exspert, he'll come after me first. However all of you need to be careful or else you could be dead before you know it." Kakashi said to his students.

Almost insteantly his students looked terrified. "The fog's getting even more thicker." Naruto said nervously.

"Wait...do you guys hear that?" Sakura asked.

Soon all they could hear was Zabuza excitedly whispearing something that sounded a lot like a murderer's to do list. "What should I drill through first? The throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, kidney, subclavian artery, jugular vein, or go straight for the heart? So many choices...which one do I choose?" Zabuza's voice echoed eerily through the mist, so they couldn't pinpoint where he was. Before he began to cackle like a witch. This made kakashi's students feel even more vulnerable as Kakashi looked deadly serious.

Sasuke's hand began to shake as he seemed to struggle to breathe the dense air. The energy that the two jonin-level ninjas emitted was so intense that he could swear he could reach out and touch it. Kakashi noticed this insteantly. Sasuke's mind began showing himages of his own death. "Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi said firmly making Sasuke look over at him. Kakashi appeared ready to attack as he glanced at him with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even at the cost of my own life, because I will never let my comrades die." He said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't bet on that..." Zabuza sneered as he landed right in the middle of the manji battle formation. Tazuna looked paler than normal as his arms tightened painfully on the unconscious child. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked frantic as they tried to figure what they were going to do. Kakashi moved like a powerful gust of wind as he pushed them all out of harm's way. Kakashi's students watched as their senseii thrust a kunai into Zabuza's stomache. Naruto than noticed the danger behind his sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled out in warning.

Kakashi quickly glanced back to see another Zabuza behind him. Just as the Zabuza in front of him suddenly turned into liquid and splashed to the ground. The Zabuza that was behind him wildly swung his sword. The sword then cut through Kakashi's waist causing Sakura to scream in horror as she witnessed her sensei be sliced in two. Naruto looked paler than normal as did Sasuke about this. Tazuna dropped the unconscious kid from his arms, and the kid hit the ground. It was most likely a good thing that the kid was still out cold, at this point.

However Kakashi's top and bottom halves than suddenly turned into liquid and splashed to the ground. Zabuza's eyes widen in disbelief at this. _A water clone? How the hell was he able to copy my jutsu through all this fog!?_ Zabuza's mind screamed in confusion only to suddenly feel the shap cold blade of a kunai against the back of his neck. He glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi who was glaring at him coldly.

"This ends now," Kakashi said ominously.

Zabuza smirked before he laughed. "You still don't get it, do you?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi said nothing as he kept the kunai on Zabuza's neck while he talked. "I have to say I'm impressed Kakashi. You copied my jutsu perfectly, even though all this fog." Suddenly Kakashi felt someone breathing down his neck. "However, I'm not that easy to fool!" The real Zabuza snarled from behind Kakashi. The Zabuza in front of Kakashi splashed away just as the real Zabuza who stood behind him swung his sword.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
